narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nokori
is....Despite his looks, Nokori, a Jashin worshiper, has access to a new field of Yin-Yang release; creating his very own personal Cursed Techniques. Without Immortality, Nokori still had enough strength to become a powerful Witch Docter. Appearance Brother 2.jpg Brother 3.png Brother 4.png Borther 5.jpg Personality History Movies and Appearances Abilities Chakra Control and Large Reserve Cursed Techniques Using his weapon, Nokori will have to acquire an opponent's blood. Consumption is then followed by him drawing the Jashin symbol below him. This process then creates a connection between his body and his opponent's. Unlike other Cursed Techniques, Nokori's body gains a more witch doctor appearance. His curses are meant for a wider variety of purposes. Some short term while others last longer. Some call him Jashin's divine sword, sent to send his plagues across the world. His Jashin Ritual connected with his yin-yang releasefor other more powerful yet unique Curses. But in order to enact them, he must perform the required hand seals while standing on the Jashin Diagram. Despite its effectiveness, the curses have many requirements or Conditions that must be met, and can be a slow technique to employ. Nokari was born with yin-yang release rather than his clans Shikotsumyaku. Through years of practicing and studying fuinjutsu, Nokori was able to utilize his unique Affinity to establish a new set of Jutsu modeled after his Jashin theme. Using Yin Release, which is the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, Nokori gave his curse a form or specific formulas for it to follow. Then By utilizing his Yang Release, the physical energy that governs vitality, Nokori brings it into this universe in a form of a Seal. To create a curse, Nokori requires three parts of his seal's formula. A trigger, the effect, and how it is broken. The only Disadvantage is that really strong Curses can only be performed with the Jashin Ritual or similar rituals; as he needs the connection between him and his target as a medium. However, His weaker curses use Sunagakure's Fudajutsu as a medium. When using the tags against a person, his most common curses are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, and Horrible Mental/Physical Pain. His curses that revolve around inanimate objects include; breaking or working wrong and a tendency to draw various disasters for places. These types of Curses do not last as long and are mostly short term. His stronger curses include actually transforming the victim. Because of his curses's range, his talisman are blank until he wishes to use them. Which is when his chakra inscribes the formula upon the paper. When he uses his longer curses, a seal appears on the opponent, the same seal upon his talisman. Cursed Technique: Righteous Sacrifice: Nokori uses his yin chakra to create the formula's three aspects and the yang chakra to bring it life. This jutsu solely depends on Nokori's imagination. This curse technique revolves around quick action probability manipulation or giving victims minor sicknesses. Cursed Technique: False Salvation: This technique creates a Jinx situation around his environment and other inanimate objects. Objects explode, traps or other contraptions become defective, the floor rots and breaks, and causes trees to fall at the worst time. Mostly things that involve manipulating and utilizing the environment or inanimate objects to make the wort possible outcome occur. Cursed Technique: Divine Intervention: This technique erects a Violet barrier from a floating talisman. People with Ill will cannot escape nor penetrate this barrier. It is more for entrapping and immediate self protection. Cursed Technique: Eternal Suffering: Nokori fires a talisman at a target. When it hits, It either causes excruciating Physical Pain or Mental Pain. If strong enough, it can cause the victim to enter a state of Insanity, Instead of keeping it physical, Nokori can embed it deep inside an opponents body.. Meaning that it can continue to cause pain until someone takes it out. Curse Technique: Nightmares Through The Other Eyes:This technique requires a string of hand signs. It enforces a transformation jutsu when ever the target gets wet. The transformation jutsu turns the target into the opposite sex for twenty four hours after activation. It isn't a painful curse, Nokori uses this more as a practical joke as well as a taunt. It can be broken by through a purifying ritual. Curse Technique: Epidemic: Nokori, after performing a string of hand signs, infects the victim with a horrible plague. This curse can be broken by finding a cure or antidote to the sicknesss. If not broken, his target will ultimately die as if they truly had the disease. Curse Technique: Eternal Torture: Nokori, after performing a string of hand signs can cause someone horrible luck until the curse is broken. The luck controls some of the smallest activities to life threatening situations. The way to break this curse is to pray at a temple. Curse Technique: Sensory Defection: This curse is used to effect a persons senses. He can cause there five senses to act a certain way.... Curse Technique: Internal Destruction This Curse causes the body to slowly destroy itself. Within a few days, the victim will be paralyze. The ways to break this curse is to pray to a holy statue or drink pure water. Cursed Technique: True Colors: This Curse causes Nokori to Bring out the worst vices and sins in people. Doing so causes the person to completely forget everything around them to perform the Seven Deadly Sins that effect them the most.. Usually this results in the victim's death or insanity. (Ex: If the person is very Envious, whether secretly or openly, They will act out against others who are perceived to be superior in quality, achievements, or possessions, and will either desire to take such for themselves or will wish that the others lacked the things for which the victim envies them, resulting in that person destroying, torturing or killing the people to whom they feel inferior (Which includes their allies..Basically make the opponent betray those close to them) Intelligence Medical Ninjutsu Indomitable Will Immense Scythe Mastery Water Release Stats Relationships Quotes “" "" "" "" Trivia